Degenerate
by Gowdoh45
Summary: After Gohan's violent, rage filled outbursts, he's finally sent to E-Class. Though what await's him is a "special event". (Wildly AU in the DBZ spectrum of things.)


**Yo, Wazzup my readas? (What the fuck?) This is my newest Fanfic, if you've come here from one year vacation, I've given up on it. I just don't find Naruto fun to write about. If you're not here from One Year Vacation, ignore that. I wont abandon this fic, I promise. Timeline for the DBZ-verse up until this fanfic is on my profile. When I say this story is Wildly AU, It's Wildly AU.** **BTW guys, I would appreciate it if I didn't get those "Great chapter update soon" reviews because they don't help.**

 ****

 **Disclaimer: I do not own nor have a license to use Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super. Neither do I own or have a license to use Assassination Classroom.**

Gohan sighed. He'd been going to Kunugigaoka for a while now. Each day was the same. Do lessons, eat, sleep, repeat. And on the odd occurrence someone insults him, beat the shit out of them. He doesn't want to do it, he barely remembers the punishment he dealt to the last person who insulted his family, all he knew was that it was brutal and bloody. He wished they'd learned their lesson so he would have to stop. He hated to hurt people.

Gohan sighed as he entered the classroom. He ignored all the stares and whispers as he sat down at his seat. His body fell over his desk. Another boring day, another boring lesson. He was a master at science! He didn't need to learn all this shit again.

The hour ticked by until it was time for break. Gohan grinned happily. He finally got to have his morning 'snack'. Gohan sat at the edge of the canteen, eating away. He spotted one of his class mates walk up to him. Gohan vaguely remembered his name. _L_ _jime._ He had been told to stay away from him for his sanity's sake. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Was Gohan's simple question. Ljime smirked cockily.

"Nothing, just wondering how someone like you can eat so much but not get fat." Gohan was confused. They'd all said this guy was rotten to the core, but he didn't seem that bad. Albeit a bit cocky but that's nothing bad. If he really was as bad as they said he was, then what was he getting at?

"Genetics, I get it from my father." Ljime's smirk grew bigger, if it was even possible.

"Oh really? Your father was probably a fatass." Gohan sighed. Oh. It was like that then?

"That's not how genetics work, dumbass." Seriously, this guy was in Class A, how could he not know this? 

"Oh? Well I might not be smart, but at least my father isn't a trickster." Gohan dropped his apple. What?

"How is my father a trickster?" Gohan felt his rage boil up. He didn't want to do this. He had one more strike, then it was it. He would be sent off to _there_. It didn't matter about his academic genius. He couldn't get sent there. At all costs.

"It's obvious. All those techniques he did at the World Martial Arts Tournament are tricks. Very good ones I'll admit, but still tricks." Gohan screamed inside his head. He gritted out two words. 

"Shut up." He was about to snap.

He waited.

And waited.

It had only been ten seconds. Then something made him break.

The rubber band that held his temper together snapped.

Ljime smirked and said,

"His death was a benefit to man kind."

Gohan lunged at Ljime, knocking the wind out of him. Gohan pined him in place as he sat atop him as He began brutally punching him in the face. There was blood dripping from his knuckles. Normal Gohan would never do this. This, This _beast_ loved it. He grinned maniacally as Ljime's face contorted into unnatural positions. He didn't notice the Ministry of Defence workers run up behind him and shock him with a stun gun.

Gohan's body spasmed as the electricity flowed through his system. After a minutes worth of useless struggling, he collapsed. Those guards were meant to be specifically for him. Whenever he got out of control, they would come in, stun him, take him to the hospital, rinse and repeat.

Gohan woke up. He looked to his left. His teacher, Miss. Korudo sat next to his bed. Gohan sighed.

"Good your awake. I assume you know why your here?" Gohan nodded sullenly. He knew, that didn't mean he wanted to hear it. Maybe the teacher would give him a second chance? He knew it wouldn't last long but-.

His train of thought was stomped to dust as the teacher, in her monotone voice said, "You are to be sent to where the degenerates go, the place where no one has any hopes of living well. You are to be sent to E-Class."

This hit Gohan like a ton of bricks. He knew it would happen but to hear it, and to be sent _there_ made him want to curl up in a ball and cry himself to sleep. As soon as the teacher left, that's exactly what he did. 

**G** **OHAN NO! :((((((((((((((((( This chapter was hard as nails to write about because I didn't know what TO write about. I have the ending in mind, which is a good start. And everything in between chapter 2 and the ending is what happens in Assassination Classroom, with Gohan as our eyes, not Nagisa. Hope you enjoyed and R &R Pl1xy Pl0x. (Pl1xy Pl0x doesn't come under spell check, WTF?)**


End file.
